This application relates to a latching mechanism. More specifically, but not by way of limitation, this invention relates to a latching mechanism for lifting and lowering containers.
In industrial applications, operators find it necessary to lift containers. Many times, the containers are located in remote areas. For instance, in the offshore energy industry, boats ferry equipment to platforms located many miles from shore. As those of ordinary skill in the art will recognize, the seas can get quite rough. Generally, the containers will be positioned on the aft deck of the boat. In order to offload the equipment, a platform crane is used to lift the containers from the boat deck onto the platform.
Prior art devices requires the use of a ball hook, which is attached to the cable. A deck hand is required to attached the ball hook onto the containers. Sometimes, the ball hook is attached to a set of slings. As those of ordinary skill in the art will recognize, attaching the ball hook onto the slings is a dangerous endeavor since the boat may be rocking due to wind and/or waves. For instance, in 10 foot seas, the boat may be traveling vertically as much as 20 feet since the boat will ride the crest of the wave to the trough of the wave. However, the ball hook is not moving in unison with the boat since the crane is mounted on the platform. Additionally, in some applications, the crane may be mounted on floating platform. Therefore, the potential for injury to the deck hand is high due to the logistics of rigging up and rigging down the ball hook to the container.
Therefore, there is a need to have an apparatus and mechanism that allows quick and safe latching and unlatching onto containers. There is also a need that will allow for the lifting containers. There is also a need for a device and method that allows for containers on vessels to be safely loaded and/or offloaded. These needs, and many others, will be met by a reading of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments.